<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fourth Gilmore Girl by koda_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615746">The Fourth Gilmore Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koda_coffee/pseuds/koda_coffee'>koda_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koda_coffee/pseuds/koda_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Gilmore is everything Richard and Emily Gilmore ever wanted in a daughter. She is as addicted to coffee as her big sister Lorelai, and maybe a little bit smarter than her Niece Rory. She is the apple of her parents eye. Will that change when she moves home, divorced and pregnant? Or will Emily and Richard soften and take on their role as hands on grandparents, like they missed with Rory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Gilmore &amp; Lorelai Gilmore, Emily Gilmore &amp; Rory Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore &amp; Rory Gilmore, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah Gilmore stands at the end of her parents driveway, her bags by her feet. It's pouring, the onslaught commenced right at the start of her journey from Princeton; where her husband is a professor of literature, to Hartford. </p><p>As the rain soaks her Hazel curls, she just stands there. Staring at the giant house, where she spent many an hour with her parents. And very few hours with her big sister Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore was ten years old when her baby sister was born. It was bad enough that her parents were 'doing it,' as her friends said; but they also had to announce to the world that they were still 'doing it' by having another baby. A baby that Lorelai didn't care for one bit, but one she grew to love. </p><p>Sarah was an angel, she did everything her parents asked of her. And that took some of the pressure of Lorelai. It didn't matter that she wouldn't do anything they asked of her, because Sarah would do it instead. And that's why Lorelai didn't feel so bad about moving out when Rory was a baby; because as much as she knew it would cause her parents pain, they would always have Sarah. </p><p>Sarah graduated Yale, just like Richard and Emily wanted. She was an artist, and a good one. Emily proudly showed off her art, and even gave pieces to friends as gifts. She was so proud of her baby girl, she needed everyone to know. </p><p>Sarah married the man her parents set her up with, and not just to keep them happy. She and Matthew hit it off straight away. They had many interests and they had fun together. They always had fun, that's something Sarah always appreciated. She knew her parents loved one another, but they never seemed to have fun. But maybe Matthew wasn't having as much fun as Sarah, after all. </p><p>She finally plucks up the courage, picks up her bags and heads straight up to the front door; her shoes squelching as she walks. She presses a finger to the doorbell and barely waits a second before the door swings open, a concerned looking Emily standing in front of her. </p><p>"Sarah! My god, we saw you standing at the end of the driveway and we were about to call the police!" She says, ushering her daughter inside. "What are you doing standing in the rain? You're going to catch a cold!" She exclaims, taking a towel off one of her many maids and wrapping Sarah in it. </p><p>"Hi mom" she smiles, shivering. </p><p>Emily tries to dry her daughter as best she can, not wanting her to get sick but mostly not wanting to ruin the floor. "You have suitcases, are you staying?" She asks. </p><p>"If that's okay" Sarah smiles shyly. </p><p>"For how long? I haven't even made up the bedroom!" Emily says with a tone that suggests she is annoyed. It is like Lorelai to turn up completely unannounced, but not Sarah. "Is everything okay my girl?" </p><p>"I need to talk to you, mom. But" she looks at her sopping wet clothes. "Can I shower and get into some clean clothes first?" She asks and her mother smiles. </p><p>"Well alright, I'll have Greta make tea" she says, wandering off.</p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p> </p><p> Sarah wanders down the stairs an hour later, in fresh clothes and her hair and makeup nicely done. At home, she would've been in her pyjamas about now, her hair in a messy bun and her face fresh. But not in the Gilmore house. </p><p>"Oh there you are!" Emily says. "We were about to send out a search party" she smirks, hugging her daughter properly for the first time since she's arrived. "Oh Sarah, you're getting a little chubby." She says matter of factly as she walks over to the drinks cart. </p><p>"The tea went cold, what would you like instead?" She asks as she pours herself a martini. "Martini?" </p><p>"No, thank you" Sarah says as she takes a seat on the sofa she spent many an hour lounging on as a child. "I'll have that tea though, if the offer is still there?" She smiles. </p><p>"What ever is the matter? Its not like you to turn down a martini" The eldest of the Gilmore girls says. "Oh my god you're pregnant" she grins. "Oh my god, you're pregnant. And you're here" she mumbles as she looks at her drink. </p><p>"Where is Matthew?" </p><p>"Probably in his secretary's bed" Sarah says quietly, a hint of sadness in her voice as she stares at her hands. Emily frowns and sits down next to her, placing a hand on hers. </p><p>"What happened my sweet girl?" She asks and Sarah breaks down, all of the walls she had built on her drive over, all of her promises that she made to herself; that she would be strong. You couldn't show sign of weakness in the Gilmore house, all of that was crumbling away now as she starts to collapse, into her mothers lap. </p><p>Emily is taken aback, she loves Sarah, more than Lorelai, not that she would ever admit that. She has always been more loving and more affectionate with Sarah. But even for them, this seems too personal. But Emily goes with it, she can tell her baby girl needs her right now. </p><p>"You don't need to talk until you are ready" she says as she plays with a strand of her daughters hair. "Everything is going to be okay, Mommy is here" she says in a soothing, gentle voice that settles Sarah. "Just relax, I've got you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard Gilmore was a man of his word. So when he said he would murder Matthew when he saw him, he meant it. Emily had to practically fight him to get him to calm down once he had heard of his son-in-law's infidelity. How could he? The boy he picked himself for his daughter, the boy that grew into a fine young man, perfectly suited for Sarah. How could he do such a thing like sleep with his secretary. </p><p>But professors don't have secretarys, he said to Emily when she told him what had happened. And yes, that is correct. But Matthew decided to hire his own secretary, in the form of one of his students; whom he paid with sex, and extra credit. It disgusted Richard that he would do such a thing. If he couldn't murder him, he would ruin his career. And that he did, he got in touch with Matthew's boss and he was sacked the same day. He needed some way to feel useful, and helpful. Even if Sarah never knew about it, Richard knew that he had caused that man the same amount of pain that he caused Sarah. </p><p> </p><p>Two months have passed since Sarah moved back home, and they managed to find some sort of routine. Emily turned one of the bedrooms into an art studio for Sarah to work in during the day, not that she had much inspiration lately. </p><p>They sit at the dining room table, in silence. Much like one of the Friday night dinners with Lorelai, not much conversation is shared. </p><p>"So, my girl, working on any new pieces at the moment?" Richard asks and Sarah shakes her head, pushing her food around her plate. Richard shoots Emily a pleading look. Their baby girl, whom they are both very close with, has become a shell of herself. She is visibly pregnant now, five months along and she was hardly eating when they ate together, or she would be too tired to even join them at all. </p><p>"Sarah, try the potatoes" Emily says, passing the bowl over to her daughter and smiling softly. </p><p>"Thanks, I'll have a little but I'm not hungry" she says quietly and Richard slams his fist on the table, making her jump. </p><p>"For goodness sake, Sarah! You will eat, your mother spends hours organising our meals for the week and you barely touch them. You are being selfish, you are acting like Lorelai and I will not stand for it! Not in my house." He says, standing. "Excuse me Emily, I seem to have lost my appetite" Richard says in a much calmer tone as he leaves the room. </p><p>Emily sighs, looking up at her daughter who is fighting back her tears. She slides her hand across the table and takes the younger womans, squeezing it gently. "He doesn't mean to shout" Emily says. "We're just worried about you, you're pregnant and you're barely eating a thing, Sarah." </p><p>"I'm not hungry" she says sadly. "I try, it makes me feel awful that I can't eat these amazing dinners, for which I am very grateful, but I just can't stomach it" Sarah sighs. </p><p>"Maybe we should see a doctor, I know you've told me you made your own appointments but I would rather you see my OB. She is a lovely woman, delivered you and your sister" Emily smiles. "I'll make you an appointment for the morning."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Lorelai Gilmore, it was no secret that her little sister was more loved than she. She didn't mind, though. She knew that at least her mom wouldn't be pining over the loss of Lorelai when she had Sarah. Sarah was only 7 when Lorelai moved out, young enough to not fully grasp what was happening around her. </p><p>They never really had the chance to know one another, that was until Lorelai went to her parents for money, to put Rory through Chilton. When the Friday night dinners started, thats when Lorelai really started to know her sister. And they quickly became the best of friends. </p><p>Emily wasn't annoyed that her daughters were friends, not one bit. She always wanted them to be best friends, like sisters should. But she was annoyed that Lorelai was willing to get on with anyone but her. Why was it that Lorelai had to make things so much harder between them. If they could just get on, like Sarah and Emily did, everything would be okay. </p><p>Well Lorelai was in fact finding it much easier to get on with her mother since her little sister had moved back home. Something had changed in Emily, she wasn't so angry or resentful anymore. She seemed to be full of love and pride for all of her girls, Lorelai included. </p><p>Lorelai wondered if it was because she was being included in this pregnancy. Because she was needed by one of her daughters. She thought about it for a while, and she wished so badly that she could've had what Sarah and Emily have now. It just wasn't right back then. But things seemed to be changing in a positive light, both Emily and Sarah seemed genuinely happy- which from what her father had told her, was a big change from the weeks prior. </p><p>"So, Sarah. How did the obstetrician go today?" Lorelai asks as she, Luke and Rory join the family for the usual Friday night dinner. "Mom tells me you saw the doctor that brought us earthside" she says and Emily rolls her eyes. </p><p>"I did" she grins. "The baby is healthy, good size and apparently I'm doing good too" she smiles. "I finally feel like I have something to look forward to, you know? I was too scared to make myself an appointment so I lied and said I'd been going. I know that could've been bad for the baby but I just couldn't face it. I'm glad mom knew when to step in" she says, smiling at Emily. </p><p>"I know when I'm needed" Emily says, sliding her spoon into her mouth. </p><p>"So, Luke, any thoughts on franchising the diner yet?" Richard asks, looking at his future son-in-law. To him, Luke would never be right for his daughter, but he made her happy- so as long as his girls were happy, as was he. </p><p>"Uh, Richard, ya know, I still haven't really given it much thought" Luke says, rubbing his palms on his pant leg. "It just doesn't seem right for me, I like my diner as it is" he says and Richard nods, knowing not to push it again. </p><p>"Lorelai, how is the inn coming along?" He asks and she nods. </p><p>"Same old same old dad" she says. "Lets just say you wouldn't like what you saw if you came back again. I still conduct my business just the same as I did before you lectured me." </p><p>"Very well" Richard says, looking at Emily. </p><p>"I was thinking of throwing Sarah a gender reveal party!" Emily adds, changing the subject. </p><p>"Good subject change, Grandma" Rory says. </p><p>"Well, they seem to be all the rage these days and the doctor already knows what the baby is so why not?" She smiles. "I was thinking a week two weeks Saturday, will you all be able to make it?" She asks, looking around the table. </p><p>"For you sis, anything" Lorelai grins at her little sister and Sarah giggles. </p><p>"I'm excited!" The tall brunette says. The Gilmore girls had all inherited Richard's long legs, and next to Emily they all looked giant. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later, they are all gathered in the Gilmore's backyard. Emily has outdone herself, she always decorates beautifully but this time, even Lorelai is taken aback by the beauty of it all. More than likely because it isn't her usual big extravaganza. </p><p>Its simple, elegant and it looks like everything Sarah actually wanted. "Mom!" Lorelai waves at her mother who is standing under a gazebo, pink and blue ribbons tied all around the legs of the white tent and the same coloured balloons dotted all around the garden. </p><p>"This is beautiful" she says as she approaches her mother, shocked as she is pulled into a hug. </p><p>"Thank you Lorelai" Emily smiles proudly. "I love the dress" she compliments her eldests pink, knee length summer dress. "I'm guessing you're team pink" she smirks. </p><p>"Hi Luke, Rory" she says, hugging them both and Luke looks just as puzzled at Lorelai. </p><p>"Grandma have you been drinking?" Rory teases. "You're very buzzed." </p><p>"Oh nonsense!" Emily waves Rory's comment off with her hand. "I'm just excited, that's all. I've never been able to plan something like this before and I'm just looking forward to it!" She says. </p><p>"Ah, Rory!" Richard says as he wanders over, Martini's in hand. "Lorelai, Luke. Thank you for coming" he says. Richard is dressed down, for probably the first time in Lorelai's life she is staring at her father, and he is wearing shorts and a short sleeved, blue hawaiian shirt. </p><p>"Dad. What are you wearing?" Lorelai asks with a laugh and he smiles proudly at his outfit. </p><p>"Sarah wanted casual dress, no suits. She specifically asked your mother to write that on the invites, and as its a lovely hot day and I think I am getting a grandson, I decided to wear my only blue summer clothing. And I have to say, I am very comfortable indeed" Richard grins. </p><p>"You look great, Grandpa" Rory says, hugging him. </p><p>"Hey guys!" Sarah grins, wandering over with her lemonade in her hand. "You all look great" she says, hugging them all. Her white flowy lace dress blows in the gentle breeze and Lorelai can't help but smile at her sister. </p><p>"Sarah, you're the most beautiful expectant mother ever" she says. "I can't wait to be an Auntie."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>